Anubis' Awakening
|writer = Richard Shepard |producer = Richard Shepard |composer = |starring = |voices = |developed = Shatara Studios |distributed = |basedon = |rating = PG-13 |release = October 14, 2022 |runtime = |language = English |budget = |boxoffice = |pre = The Book of Souls |succ = }}Anubis' Awakening is a 2022 action-adventure dark fantasy event film directed by , written by , , Richard Shepard and . The film is developed by Shatara Studios and , and distributed by on October 14, 2022. The film is a crossover-sequel to and The Book of Souls. Plot Nick Morton and Chris Vail pursue their mission to expose the Prodigium after having uncovered remains of the Fang of Anubis, a powerful relic whose victim's spirits are trapped in the Book of Souls. With the Book in Prodigium's possession, Morton and Vail pursue the organization, uncovering that Jenny Halsey has taken over since the past three years, with Henry Jekyll's whereabouts remaining ambiguous. Nick Morton and Chris Vail end up getting captured, with the Fang of Anubis being reassembled and Jenny Halsey revealing her plan to use the blade's connection with the Book of Souls to revive the Scorpion King to complete his destiny in defeating Princess Ahmanet, who will also be revived in a similar manner. After this, Nick Morton becomes relentful in manifesting Set's powers, which are required to active the Fang of Anubis' negative abilities to resurrect a soul from the Book, Jenny Halsey then releases Jekyll, who has been trapped in his monstrous personality Edward Hyde for several years. Edward Hyde manages to bond with Set, extracting him from Morton, and uses the Fang and Book to revive Mathayus, who uses his sword to injure Hyde and is pursued by Morton, Vail and the Prodigium soldiers. Jenny Halsey insists for Princess Ahmanet's tomb be transported to a new location, while Mathayus, Morton and Vail manage to disappear. Mathayus remains in question over why he is alive again, recounting to Morton how he previously had used the Fang of Anubis to kill King Memtep when he was possessed by Anubis, god of the underworld, before explaining to them that a similar case could be exploited to defeating Hyde under Set's possession. Mathayus, Morton and Vail make a plan to infiltrate the transport of Princess Ahmanet's tomb in order to retrieve the Fang, only after commencing the ambush do they discover the Fang to be absent. The trio decides to stay on board the transport vessel, arriving later at a seemingly abandoned castle. Edward Hyde arrives at the castle and places Princess Ahmanet's corpse on an alter, while he proceeds to tell a nearby goblin that Jenny Halsey is on her way with the Book of Souls for the ceremony. Mathayus decides to put a new plan into motion, telling Nick Morton to block the main entrance while he and Chris Vail engage against Hyde and the goblin. During the scuffle, Hyde ends up transferring Set over to Chris, but Mathayus intervenes to claim the deity himself. Mathayus knocks Hyde into a cell and proceeds to lock it, whilst telling Vail that Set would be better off under his control since Jenny would be arriving any moment with the Book to revive Princess Ahmanet. Mathayus then picks up the Fang of Anubis, and, calling upon the powers of Set, activates the Fang's negative abilities to resurrect Princess Tala, his former love. Meanwhile, Nick Morton engaged in conflict with Prodigium soldiers who arrived with Jenny Halsey, eventually deciding to bring them into the castle to use the condensed structure to his advantage. This leads to a wild fight inside the castle, where Princess Tala showcases Chris Vail a device that can supplement deity souls from the Book and tells him to revive Anubis. Nick Morton manages to get Edward Hyde to turn against Jenny, throwing her off the castle side to the ocean below, while Chris on his run with the Book, shoots down Hyde as well. Princess Ahmanet's corpse begins to move, and Mathayus realizes that her body was scathed by the Fang when it was in his possession, thus reviving her to life again. Mathayus, Tala and Nick persist to hold off Ahmanet while Vail practices to summon Anubis. Moments later, Anubis crashes through the walls, causing the castle to collapse and possesses Princess Ahmanet in the process. Ahmanet proclaims to Set that they can continue their plans to plaque the world, but Mathayus attempts to hold Set back as Ahmanet becomes further corrupted by Anubis' control. Since Anubis has failed to influence Set, Ahmanet lunges towards Mathayus, with the intent to kill him and become host to Set as well. Mathayus is nearly defeated, and Princess Tala, realizing that Mathayus has been holding back from Set's powers in order to prevent himself from being corrupted, encourages him to embrace the mad god in order to kill Ahmanet and Anubis. Tala then tosses the Fang of Anubis to Mathayus, who instincts that he must defeat Anubis just like he had done before with King Memtep. Mathayus stabs the Fang through Ahmanet's chest, relieving her reanimated body lifeless once again, while Chris Vail notes Ahmanet and Anubis' names being inscribed to the Book of Souls. With Jenny Halsey, Edward Hyde, Anubis, and Princess Ahmanet all being dead, Mathayus decides to have a new life with Tala while offering to transport Set back to Nick Morton, who declines at having a god in his body again. In a mid-credits scene, a past Scorpion King and a self-proclaimed archaeologist watch over the ruins of the castle as they discuss whether Mathayus, Tala, and Morton are prepared to confront the curse that has been haunting them. Cast * as Nick Morton * as Mathayus, the Scorpion King * as Chris Vail * as Princess Tala * as Jennifer "Jenny" Halsey * as Dr. Henry Jekyll / Edward Hyde * as Princess Ahmanet * as Set * as Anubis * as Mathayus the Old * as Rick O'Connell Future A sequel is currently in development. It will feature Zach McGowan, Pearl Thusi, Tom Cruise, Javier Botet, Dwayne Johnson, and Brendan Fraser reprising their respective roles, and will serve as a loose adaptation of the film (2008), which is deemed non-canon to the current series. The film will explore the nature of Chinese mythology and the protagonists' curse teased in the film's mid-credits scene. However, it was later decided by Richard Shepard to cancel the sequel after development had not occurred due to a lost of interest in the project's future. Trivia *The film was originally titled Destiny of War, and was slated for a release date on August 11, 2023, before being moved up to April 7. It will instead release on October 14, 2022. *This is the second time Mathayus and the Mummy have been on screen together, the first being (2001). Category:Red Shogun Category:Shatara Studios Category:Films Category:Anubis' Awakening Category:Action Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:PG-13 Category:October Category:2022